Many electronic devices, particularly computer and data storage equipment, are supplied power from an alternating current (AC) electrical power source. For computer and data storage equipment, a power distribution unit (PDU) is typically employed. A typical power distribution unit may include a small display to provide information on current operating conditions. However, the display is too small in order to quickly retrieve and analyze the data associated with the operating conditions of a power distribution unit.